tangerines and meat
by destiny.duffy.14
Summary: Luffy really wants to try Nami's tangerines, but he knows she would kill him if he just took one off the tree. So what's there left to do? Sneak one from her bowl. A/N: Currently working on the second part of this story.
1. tangerines

**hi there everyone this is a short Nami and Luffy fanfic. I was wondering if I should leave it up to you guys to decide if I should make this a chapter story or just a two chapter fanfiction**.

 **Anyway I do NOT own One piece. I leave that for the king of foreshadowing, Eiichro Oda to do his job.**

As Nami looked out to the grand line a cool sea breeze blew in her long orange hair. Her feet had dangled off the dock she was sitting on. Sipping a nice cool glass of tea in her hand. Yes it was a fine sunny day alright. The weather was a nice 70 degrees out. Nami didn't however notice a special pair of dark round eyes watching her from a top the lions head.

He watched her as she sipped from the bendy straw she drank from. Then noticed a bowl full of tangerines next to her. He had never eaten a tangerine in his entire life but somehow those small little oranges look really delicious to him all of a sudden.

Jumping off the thousands sunny. Luffy quietly crept up closer to the young woman. Ducking behind some barrels when she heard the planks underneath his feet give a squeak. After a few seconds Nami went back to eating her fruit and sipping her tea.

Luffy snuck a peak from between the barrels before inching his way even closer to the bowl and dodging any old looking planks. Suddenly he heard his crewmate Ussop boast loudly to his naive reindeer doctor that his new weapon would "blow him out of the water" if he showed it to him.

Luffy quickly hid again as they were heading this way. Jumping off the dock and hanging on to the side for dear life. Luffy tried his hardest to stay quiet and hopped that they would leave soon.

"Hey Nami!" Ussop called out as he waved for her to come over. Luffy listened for a bit before swinging his arms from side to side like a crab holding onto the dock and making it all the way to the end of the dock. He was but mere inches from the bowl when Nami picked it up and ran over to Ussop and Chopper. Leaving Luffy with his jaw dropped and feeling very hungry.

"Hey food's done come and get it!" Sanji called as everyone made their way back on to the ship for dinner.

Luffy was the last to climbed aboard however. He had really wanted a tangerine from that bowl. Though he really didn't know why. They weren't that special really. They grew on the ship for meat's sake. Though as he thought that more over, he remembered how angry Nami would get if he even tried to break off just one.

Luffy slumpped over and dangled his arms in front of him. He was so depressed that when he saw the empty bowl resting on the counter. You could almost see a small tier fall from his eye.

Suddenly a tangerine was held out in front of him. "Is this what you were looking for captain?" Nami smiled devilishly as she dangled the fruit in front of him.

Luffy's face changed instantly as he watched the tinny fruit delighted his senses. His mouth slightly began to water at its fruity aroma. "Oh that smells yummy." Luffy smiled in his hypnotic food daprived state.

Nami couldn't hold back a giggle as she watched her captain fawn over a piece of fruit. When usually he would obsess over adventure, meat, and the one piece.

"Luffy. I'll give this to you if you like."

"Really thanks Nami!" Luffy cheered as held out his hand for the delicious little fruit. However Nami quickly pulled back her hand one last time.

"In exchange for a trade."

Luffy gave a disappointed frown at the last part. Knowing how costly Nami's deals could be.

"Aww. Can't you just give me it Nami? I want it!" Luffy whined as she just shook her head.

"No. You either trade for something or get lost. I want to head into the kitchen soon you know. So what's it going to be Luffy?" She questioned crossing her arms over her chest.

Luffy turned sideways from her and began to think what to give her. His food was a no go. His hat? NO WAY! Luffy had just about run out of ideas when Zoro and Sanji who were fighting yet again accidentally shoved Luffy in his side knocking him off his feet and falling onto Nami.

Nami couldn't believe what had just happened. One minute she is bribing her captain with a piece of fruit and the next he was laying on top of her and kissing her with those lips of his.

The same lips that chowed down twice a ton of meat a day. Those same lips that called her friend a top a mountain of rubble, two years ago. (Arlong park) This knuckle head that bounces back every time he gets in hot water. This same idiot that was now on top of her.

Nami's eyes shot wide as she felt like she couldn't breath. Her heart was pounding as Luffy stood back up. Not even recalling what he had just did, and running off to watch Sanji and Zoro fight at the table.

Nami sat up and noticed that he had somehow stolen the tangerine out of her hand without her knowing. She slowly ran her forefinger over her lips and blushed tremendously at the thought of her captain.

"W-Well... I-I-I guess that was a fair enough trade..." Nami stuttered as she got up and headed into the kitchen with the others. Hoping that the others didn't see what had just happened between them.

to be continued... XD


	2. meat

That morning Nami had been very irritated after what had happened between her and her captain. She glared at him across the kitchen table as everyone ate their morning meal.

"Is something wrong Nami? Your not eating." Sanji asked causing her to brake concentration of her bloated captain's face.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine Sanji. Just a bit tired today that's all." Nami answered as she faked a yawn and started eating her own food.

Later on that day. Everyone had decided to sit outside to enjoy the sunny warm weather. Because it had gotten quite chilly in the dinning room, thanks to Nami's icey stares.

Her reasons for why she was acting like this was still unknown to most of the crew. The boys would wondered about their navigator's behavior and tried to confront her on it. Though they would leave with a large bump or a black and blue face full of confusion after talking to her. Nami had been unusually cold towards everyone, but their captain got the worst, it seemed.

whenever he would ask her for something.

However Luffy would brush this off thinking it was just another normal day for Nami. He then continued stuffing as much food as possible into his greedy gut. Never taking anything all too seriously, when in times of peace.

As well as searching for the one piece with his crew, and laughing constantly to Brooke's skull jokes. It started out like any other day for the benign captain.

Nami however did not feel the same way and would watch him for a long time at her chair. Just runing around with Ussop and Chopper for most of the time. Luffy, whether it be fishing, playing, or working Nami could never take her eyes off of him. Today they were playing some weird game that involved a large ball, three ice cream cones and one of Zoro's swords.

(A/N: Don't ask me what they are for. I don't even know.)

Nami had tried for a long time but couldn't shake that feeling of his lips against hers. They tasted like salted sun baked meat. A little firm but sweet to the taste.

Lost in thought Nami hadn't notice a pair of silvery blue eyes looking at her with much amusement.

"Oh miss navigator? Are we on track for the next island?" Robin asked as she gave Nami a quick but small pinch on the cheek. Snapping her out of her dazed expression.

"Ow! Robin! What was that for?" Nami shouted as she rubbed her now stinging cheek. Looking at her female crewmate with furrowed angry eyebrows and a upset frown.

Robin gave a light chuckle at Nami's reaction and waved her emotions to the side.

"Relax. I was just checking on you miss navigator. You seem to be quiet preoccupied with watching our dear captain lately." Robin smiled as she turned the page in one of the books she was reading.

Nami's face instantly turned red from Robin's accusations and tried to quickly throw her hands over Robin's mouth.

"Shut up Robin! Do you want everyone to get the wrong idea about me." Nami spoke in a very quiet yelling voice.

Robin only remained calm as three of her arms bloomed around Nami's waste and catching her quite literally off guard.

As two of the arms wrapped around Nami's sholders and essentially putting her in a head lock. The remaining free arm then began to tickle Nami into submission.

"Ah!hahaha hahaha! Stop it Robin!" Nami yelled in between laughs, as the archaeologist wouldn't let up.

"Then will you promise to tell me everything that's going on with you and Luffy?" Robin asked as the fingers made their way to her lower sides.

Nami could hear the others voices heading this way to see what was making such a loud racket.

"Ah ha ha ha! ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'LL TELL YOU! JUST STOP TICKLING ME!" Nami yelled as Robin's hands let go of her and dissapeared.

Nami was really pissed off at Robin for what she had done to her, but even more tired from laughing so hard.

"Dam you evil Robin... Huff, huff I ought to charge you 85 billion berries for that!" Nami yelled angrily with sharp pointy teeth. She then slumped down onto the grassy deck, completely warn out from all the laughing.

Changing their location prior to nami's request. Robin lead her to the girls quarters and closed the door.

"Now explain." Robin smiled as she sat down in front of her.

Nami was unsure of what to say. This had never happened before. Confessing to accidentally kissing her captain? Out of the question. As she paced back and forth, a lie slowly began to take form.

" Uh let's just say a moment of unfortunate circumstances accoured the other day, between me and Luffy." Nami began.

"Uh huh, go on." Robin smiled very calmly giving her a small nod in understanding.

"That caused the two of us to collide."

Robin slanted her eyes in slight annoyance. "You're taking up too much of my time miss navigator. Please just say what you are trying to prolong. Other wise I will have to resort to what happened earlier on the lawn chairs." Robin frowned crossing her arms over her chest.

"ALRIGHT I'LL TELL YOU! Just don't laugh." Nami blushed being caught by her crew mate, before she could finish her lie.

Still a hint of red color embellish her cheeks as she explained what happened yesterday and why she was so angry at Luffy's reaction to it.

Robin smiled even wider as Nami expressed how it felt to her. In every detail Robin could tell Nami really like it.

Once Nami was done however. Robin couldn't help but let out a few chuckles at her friends cuteness. Ah yes the first signs of young love. Truly Nami had only been longing for something like this to happen sense Shiki and the golden lion pirates.

"Hey you agreed to no laughing." Nami commented looking at her with a disappointed frown on her face.

"I'm sorry." Robin smiled simply.

Little did Nami know that once again those same round eyes would be watching her from a crack in the door leading from the outside.

" **Well Captain? What is your next move?" Will be the starting sentence in the next chapter. XD PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. It would be much appreciated thank you. :)**


	3. An update

**Just to let you all know. During the summer months I get pretty busy with family reunions. I help baby sit and take care of the older kids when everyone else NEEDS A BRAKE from running around and dropping kids off to school n stuff. I watch the four year old's so they don't get hurt a lot of the time. Then to top it off spend quality time with everyone else as much as possible.**

 **This year we had set it up to do crazy things like zip lining, water parks, horse riding, kayaking, site seeing the works. I promise to try and do my best in making my fanfiction's just amazing, without loosening any more sleep. Like the previous chapters.**

 **Thank you for bearing with me. V_V ^-^**


	4. Something bad

**Hey there guys I know it's been a while since I worked on this but I'm back. I hope you've been pacient with me. I'm like Mr. 4 kind of slow when it comes to writing. Enjoy the next chapter.**

So what is your next move Captain? A clone of Robin asked leaning on the wall beside him. Observing him for a clue about how he would handle this. As Luffy was always so spontaneous and unpredictable, at times Robin wondered if he really was as dumb as the others claimed. However Luffy scratched his head in thought. Continuing to watch his orange haired navigator.

"Not sure." Luffy replied lowering his chin. "I've never been through something like this before." Luffy stated looking back at the clone with a confused but serious look on his face. Luffy had gone through every kind of fight and adventure he could have imagined, but nothing as confusing as this. And the funny thing is, he could feel a weird tingle in his stomach. Like when he thought of Shanks, but also not like that at all. It felt strange to him and that's all. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't like it.

"Robin?" He asked turning to the clone with ferowed eyebrows and a discomforted frown. "Do you think I should go see Chopper? My stomach feels weird." He placed his hand over his stomach to emphasize his pain.

"Maybe Captain, but before you go maybe you should think about how you feel towards Nami. After all she is a part of your crew."

"What's there to say." Luffy tried to smile as he looked back at his navigator. "Nami is..."

Just then Nami walked out of the room with the real Robin right behind.

"Oh uh Luffy. W-Who are you talking to?" Nami question having heard her name being called from the door. Never thinking that it would be Luffy of all people. The Robin clone had disappeared and all that was left were a few peddles blowing in the wind.

Luffy's face instantly change as soon as she came out. His eyes were wide and full of fear of what to say. His throat was dry and scratchy and words had trouble coming out. His palms were sweaty from being put on the spot. Finally that tingling feeling he was getting was now a tremendous sick feeling. Like he was going to throw up for whatever the reason.

"I..I..I" Luffy stuttered as he tried to look for a way out of this predicament. He looked at Robin for help but she just smiled. The next action Luffy took really surprised the two ladies. He covered his mouth and ran away leaving Nami with a perplexed look on her face.

Running all the way to Chopper's office Luffy quickly slammed the door and found a trash can nearby.

"I must have eaten something bad. Though that never stopped me before." Luffy coughed as he wiped his mouth clean with his hand and looked at the mirror hanging on the wall next to him.

"Better go see Chopper." Luffy muttered as he thought back to what Robin asked him.

"Nami..."

 **Well this will be kind of a ramble but... Love is a virus in the world of one piece. I hope luffy doesn't start acting like Sanji, because that will be the end of the adventure.**


End file.
